


Everything(older!Jonathan)

by MorganSunflowers



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both 90s Superboy and young justice Superboy exist, Coma, Conner(Young Justice), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good mom Lois Lane, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan is at his breaking point, Kal(90s Superboy), Older Jonathan Kent, Pregnancy, Superfamily (DCU), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jonathan could lose everything if he lost Y/N and their baby
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Everything(older!Jonathan)

Jonathan's P. O. V 

I sat on the two-seat chair my hands clasped tightly, outside the Med-bay. Y/N, inside laying on the stretcher, going through surgery. Lex Luthor, sent his men after me all wall more of his men beat her. I brought her here had I been 5 seconds late she wouldn't have made it. They won't let me go inside. It's killing me. She had a severe concussion, her arm broken, cracked her rib, and she still hasn't gained conscious. Though what scares me the most is that she is pregnant with my child, my baby. I could lose them both. I move my hand to my pocket and grab the ultrasound picture. I should have been able to get to her sooner. I should be the one in there, not her. I'm so scared. My chest heavy, a need to yell and cry. I want to fix this and I want to hold my wife. I shut my eye's listening to their Heartbeat's. I feel my eye's swell and a tear fall. I hear footsteps and know it's my older brother's. I hate them seeing me so weak. I fight my tears away as I put the ultrasound pictures in my pocket. I stood rubbing my wedding ring. 

"we heard what happened, you ok, Jon?" Conner asked 

I looked at my brother eye's narrowed. How the hell would be OK right now? 

"you're just not gonna talk to us? We're you're brother's, remember?" Kal says his last sentence sarcastic 

I roll my eye's "she's in surgery" I say bitter 

Conner, put his hand on my shoulder "hey, Jon listen to me bud everything is going-" I cut him off 

I abruptly moved away from my brother's hand "Conner, just shut up! Don't tell me everything is going to be OK. Because my everything is not OK! Because if I L-lose her and my b-baby. I've lost, my everything!"

Both my older twin brother's stature went stiff and eye's their went wide. I just confessed that Y/N is pregnant. We had the hole thing planned out on telling the family. Kal, moved his hand to his neck taking a deep breath 

"Jon I'm-" I cut Kal off 

"save it, Kal" I say bitter not wanting to hear another word 

I usually can handle things better and keep myself from losing my temper. Though the one who could help me is in the Med-bay fighting for her life. I can't help her, I can't hold her, I can't kiss her, I can't tell her I love her, and I can't stop worrying about her. I see my parent's Ma rushed to my side cupping my cheeks. I can't bring myself to smile. 

"hey" I quaver feeling the need to let my tears fall, I don't 

"oh my sweet boy" she began to cry "I'm so sorry, Son is she OK?" she hugged me 

I shut my eye's "she's in surgery Ma they're doing ev-" my heart drops I stop for a moment fearing the worst, I can't think like that "they're doing everything they can" 

Pa put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to tell my parent's, she's pregnant. I knew I'd break down, and right now I have to be strong. Moment's later they allowed me in the room. I sat on the chair by the hospital bed. My wife still unconscious, the doctor says our baby is OK. I still feel like I can't breathe. If she'd just open her eye's, smile, say something anything I could feel the weight of my shoulders fade away. I gently rub her abdomen and then I couldn't stop the tears. That night my Ma walked in holding a glass of sweet tea. She gave it to me. I exhale, I grabbed the glass. I sigh deeply as it breaks in my hand from my inability to control my tension. I helped my mom clean the mess not saying a word. Both of us on the floor on our knees. As it was cleaned I stood by the door to her room 

"sorry, Ma" I sigh "I just..." I haven't been able to actually talk about anything, I keep wanting to break apart 

She touched my cheek "oh, Jon sweetheart listen to me. We're all here for you Y/N is the strongest person. She will make it through this" 

I sniff "I guess it would be appropriate to tell you your going to have another grandbaby" 

She gasp as she covers her face and begins to cry. She hugged me kissing my temple, I wrapped my arms around Mom. I couldn't stop crying the thoughts I get of losing her and our baby. Scares the hell out of me. I see, Pa the look in his face telling me that he heard every word. I open the door to the Med-bay and see my wife still unconscious. I take a deep breath I sat on the chair by the bed. I held her hand listening to their heartbeats. I take a shaky breath. Months past she slept into a coma. Her bump continued to grow, my only hope. I am a complete wreck, I've actually managed to get a small beard, I haven't slept in-- I honestly don't know how long it's been and my heart aches more than ever. Now as I hold my infant daughter cleaned after them having to preformed a c-section. She's beautiful absolutely beautiful. I am so in love with my baby girl. Dinah, stitched Y/N back together. I kiss D/N's head 

"my beautiful little girl" my voice brittle 

My heart breaks seeing Y/N laying there. D/N, began to whine 

"shhhh it's alright" 

I gasp in shock seeing my wife jolt awake. The heart monitor beeping. Y/N, hyperventilating I swiftly went to her 

"Y/N honey it's OK you're OK" 

She steadied her breath she looked at, D/N. She, covered her face crying 

"I H-heard her Jon" 

My heart, racing she's awake. Her beautiful eye's open. I gave, D/N to Y/N. She began sobbing. I kiss her my tears falling. I kissed her she, deepened the kiss touching my chin 

"nice beard" she mumbled

I laughed with tears I took a deep reliving breath. 

"oh Jon's she's so beautiful" Y/N says her voice breaking 

He rub circles in my wife's back. I kiss her cheek. I broke down sobbing she cupped my cheek. 

"I was so scared" I mumbled my hands shaking 

"hey it's OK I'm right here" she looks at, D/N "we both are" 

I kiss my wife "I'm so sorry" 

"shhhh don't apologize my love" 

I lay my head in her neck. I calmed my breathing overwhelmed with joy that she's ok, that both of my girl's are OK.


End file.
